


Like Lightning

by synvamp



Category: RWBY
Genre: Extra, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Soppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synvamp/pseuds/synvamp
Summary: A little fair game first date ficlet. Only Clover could propose on a first date - and only Qrow could find a romantic way to say no... well, maybe.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	Like Lightning

\---xxx---

“Marry me,” Clover said, his teal eyes blazing. He lifted a hand and brushed a few stray strands of hair behind Qrow’s ear.

Qrow let his cheek press into Clover’s cupped palm and smiled, “No.”  
  


“Come on!” Clover pulled his hand away, laughing, “At least think about it!”

“It’s our first date Cloves. Lightning doesn’t move this fast,” Qrow laughed.

“It’s not our first date! What about the library?”

“I was returning Blake’s books because she was sick. We were there like ten minutes.”

“You kissed me! That makes it a date!” Clover spread his hands out as if the gesture might add some weight to his flimsy argument.

“Oh, so every time we kissed was a date?”

“Obviously.”

“What would that make our little tryst in the barracks?” Qrow smirked. Their first and only time _together_. It had been wonderful. Exciting, desperate, lustful… but rushed. They were both too keen by far. Clover had seemed to enjoy it just as much as he had, but after he’d said that he wanted to go on a _real date_. To do it properly, this time.

Qrow had been all for it, excited to get another taste of Clover’s enthusiastic bedroom style… getting married was not exactly on his bucket list. Or his bedroom role-play list, for that matter.

“Our _little tryst_ in the barracks was _not_ a date.”

“But the library was?” Qrow asked puzzled, “How do you figure that?”

“The library was sweet…”

“I thought the tryst was pretty sweet,” Qrow twitched his brows.

Clover blushed, “It was… very hot but…”

“Are romance and lust really so incompatible?” Qrow asked, mostly because he knew it would make Clover blush more.

It worked and Qrow basked shamelessly in the heat on his sexy, flustered face.

It was almost too much for him, to see this guy who he was kinda starting to adore all choked up at the thought of their stolen hour of illicit passion. _Maybe a little romance wouldn’t kill me…_

“I might not be ready to walk down the aisle just yet but…”

Clover leaned closer, his eyes bright with hope. _Gods he’s gorgeous…_

Qrow swallowed, “I’ve really enjoyed getting to know you… I know that I tease you but it’s really not just lust for me… you always make me smile. And that’s not easy.”

“I…” Clover just gazed at him, Qrow put one hand out onto Clover’s knee and Clover grasped it in both his hands and crushed it.

“Qrow…” he breathed.

“So… would you… I mean would you like to be… with me? Like… together?”

“Yes,” Clover whispered.

“Like my boyfriend?”

“Yes,” Clover’s expression barely moved, Qrow started to worry that he’d broken the guy.

“So you’re sure?” he asked.

“Yes… whatever you say I’m just going to keep saying yes,” Clover let out a shaky breath and leaned closer, Qrow met him half way in a tender kiss. He felt like he hadn’t been kissed like that for an eternity… he almost felt like Clover’s heat was filling him. Like his heart was being poured into Qrow, letting him experience the quiet trust and confidence he felt when Clover looked into his eyes.

Clover’s lips left his and brushed Qrow’s ear, “Marry me.”

_I should be so put off by this. The guy is so intense…_

But somehow it was just… Clover. He was a sweet dork, a dedicated professional, an absolute hunk, deliciously naughty but so straight-laced. A man who wore his heart on his non-existent sleeve. And after so many people had been so duplicitous to him. After he had been betrayed so many times… having someone who would be honest with him about their feelings even to point of complete insanity… it was weirdly comforting.

Clover grinned, “You’re thinking about it!”

“I’m thinking you’re a dork.” _An adorable dork. Adorkable_. Qrow smirked.

“What?” Clover asked, finally realising he was clutching Qrow’s hand and letting go.

“Nothing,” Qrow reached back, taking Clover’s hands again. “I just think I might love you a little bit.”

Clover didn’t speak. He didn’t say _I love you too_ … but his beautiful eyes filled and one slow tear escaped. He jerked his hands away and wiped it self-consciously. Blinking, embarrassed.

“Come on Boy Scout, you’ll get me started,” Qrow lifted that strong jaw and forced Clover to look into his eyes, “I can try to stop if you like.”

“Don’t stop…” Clover huffed as another traitor tear snuck out.

Qrow brushed it away, “Good. I don’t think I could if I wanted to.”

Clover took a shuddering breath, “At… least my… evil plan worked…”

“Evil plan?” Qrow asked; looking into the entrancing, damp eyes of a man who was so soft that he couldn’t even deal with I love you.

“I thought if I kept asking you then you might agree to something…. Less…” he smiled, sheepish.

“You’re an evil genius.”

“Shut up,” Clover managed a little grin.

“Won’t.”

“Then come home with me at least, it’s getting late…” his gaze was so fond and hopeful. _Don’t you know that I’d already tear the moon from the goddamned sky just to make you smile, you oblivious idiot?!_

“I’ll come if you promise not to cry when I say I love you.”

“Won’t,” Clover huffed.

“I’m going to have to desensitise you then. I love you.”

Clover sniffed, his smile trembling.

Qrow grinned and stood up, offering Clover his hand and lifting him to his feet, “I love you,” he repeated.

“Marry me.”

“No. Love me.”

“Always.”

“Then I’ll think about it."

\---xxx---


End file.
